


Happily ever after and all that shite.

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Little Miracles [24]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In Ireland, they get married.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after and all that shite.

In **Ireland** , they get married.

Well, _married_ in a slightly loose sense, given they both have fake IDs and Ireland wouldn’t officially marry two men anyway. But Miguel disappears for a few hours one afternoon without saying why, comes back to fuck Ryan’s lonely sulking into brain-melting oblivion and then some, and Ryan wakes up the next morning with a claddagh on his left ring finger, heart facing out. 

He doesn’t freak out, doesn’t ask _what the fuck_ or _why_ , just turns it around, same hand and same finger but heart facing in, and falls back asleep in Miguel’s arms, very much closer. Miguel doesn’t say anything when he wakes up either, but they fuck twice on the bed and once in the shower before going out to grab pizza for breakfast in the early afternoon, and then he drags Ryan to a tattoo shop, gives him a pen, and tells him to write his name on his heart.

“That won’t ever really come off, you know,” is all Ryan can say, thinking of the dark blotch on his own arm where his wife’s name used to be.

“No shit,” Miguel laughs, rolling his eyes, “that’s the point, baby.”


End file.
